Corazón sobre Hielo
by Origett
Summary: La sensibilidad, el amor y la pasión, se encuentran sobre la pistade hielo. Aoshi descubre una irresistible fascinación por esos ojosesmeralda, que pueden desnudar su alma en un momento. A&M, K&K, M
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Este fic ya lo haba subido, hace mucho tiempo, pero estaba detenido, han cambiado situaciones en su trama, por eso cambiar pequeños detalles en su redacción, espero que les guste, y si ya lo habían leído, espero que no les desagrade la idea.

**Corazón sobre hielo**

**Capítulo 1**

Era un día soleado y caluroso, pero con un viento sumamente agradable, que al rozar el rostro parecía sentirse como una suave caricia. Era el final del verano en la moderna ciudad de Kyoto, y una chica iba caminando con calma por el centro comercial de la metrópoli, su apariencia era sencilla llevando consigo unos jeans, una playera sencilla pero pegada al cuerpo, unos lentes de sol, y una gorra; viendo de forma rápida alguno de los conjuntos de moda que se mostraban en los aparadores de las tiendas.

Pero su destino era diferente, mientras que observaba a grupos de amigas saliendo de las tiendas con bolsas de sus compras, y otras dirigiéndose al parque con sus amigos o novios, ella tenía un rumbo distinto, no muy lejos se encontraba un gimnasio de grandes proporciones, un enorme letrero decía GIMNASIO DE INVIERNO, en unos pocos minutos, la bella chica se encontraba ingresando al lugar.

A su entrada un grupo de gente la saludaba con entusiasmo:

_-Señorita Misao, bienvenida!-_

_-Buenos días-_, la chica se quito las gafas dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, y al desprenderse de la gorra que cubría su cabeza, una larga trenza cayó sobre su espalda.

_-Pensé que no llegarías nunca!-_

_-Es buena hora, Megumi- sensei-_, dijo la chica dirigiéndose a una hermosa mujer que se encontraba en el segundo piso del gimnasio.

Megumi era una mujer sumamente hermosa, su cabello era negro como el azabache, su tez blanca como la nieve y sus labios estaban pintados de color rubí, su edad mostraba madurez, pero sin dejarla de ver atractiva y con toques de sensualidad.

_-Date prisa Misao, es importante que te pongas a entrenar, las eliminatorias están próximas y no te van a estar esperando-_

_-Sí, lo sé, sensei-_, la chica de larga trenza se dirigió a los vestidores a cambiarse la indumentaria, para su entrenamiento sobre el hielo.

Al regresar, mostraba un leotardo de manga larga de color azul acua, haciendo juego con una ligera falda color celeste, que hacían una perfecta combinación con el color de cabello y ojos de Misao.

_-Ya estoy lista!, hoy es el día que me vas a indicar la segunda parte de la secuencia del programa corto-_, en la mirada de Misao, se veía una enorme determinación y fuerza interna incomparables, esa era una de las características que la volvían única.

_-Es verdad que ya has dominado a la perfección el doble Axel, sin embargo, te falta un buen trayecto para ejecutar el triple, sabes que esa es la posibilidad que tienes para impresionar a los jueces-_

Misao escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su sensei, y no dudándolo más se puso a practicar. En un inicio empezó a calentar dando varias vueltas por la pista de hielo, saltando giros simples, para afianzar su equilibrio.

_-Misao!, para poder dominar el triple Axel, tienes que llevar recorridos por lo menos tres metros de distancia, impulsarte a más de 100 centmetros del suelo, y con la pierna izquierda saltar la distancia que te he señalado, mientras es tu caída tendrás que girar tres veces, cada uno de los giros tienen que darte mayor velocidad pero sin perder el control y el eje de inicio, para finalizar tendrás que caer con el pie derecho, extendiendo el contrario, para que recuperes el equilibrio y puedas continuar con tu rutina.-_

_-Tendrás que dominar o por lo menos efectuarlo al finalizar esta semana, sé que es poco, pero es necesario que sea de esta forma, para poder perfeccionar los detalles y el resto de la rutina_.-

La patinadora por un momento se quedó parada en medio del hielo, pero su mirada en vez de mostrar miedo, se podía observar una enorme emoción, por efectuar la técnica de la disciplina, -_Muchas gracias sensei, pondré todo de mi parte para no decepcionar a nadie, esta es mi pasión y mi vida, y se lo demostraré-_. La mirada de las dos mujeres se entrelazó en un momento de intensidad.

_-Confío en ti. Pero tengo que dejarte, es necesario que vaya a preparar algunos asuntos burocárticos y buscar más patrocinadores, ya sabes esa es mi labor, así que pies y patines a la obra!-_

Unos instantes después de que Megumi saliera del gimnasio, Misao no tardo en iniciar a practicar la técnica del triple Axel, siguiendo el procedimiento una y otra vez, las primeras 50 veces que lo intentó, no podía llegar a más de dos vueltas, cayendo precipitadamente sobre el hielo, pero más era el tiempo en que tardaba en caer que ella en volverse a poner en pie, las horas fueron pasando, y del periodo de inicio del entrenamiento que era a las 10 de la mañana, ahora eran las cinco de la tarde, si no es porque una persona conocida para la pelinegra, hubiese entrado al establecimiento, el entrenamiento podría haber continuado unas tres horas más.

_-Señorita Misao, por favor acompáñeme a comer, estoy seguro que no ha parado desde hace un buen rato, verdad que no me equivoco?, es importante que te alimentes adecuadamente-_

La linda chica, salió de su trance, para girar su rostro hacia la persona que le hablaba, era un joven de aproximadamente 28 años, su forma de vestir era con ropa formal, proyectando un gran porte, pero su sonrisa y actitud eran amigables, un rasgo de su persona que lo hacan ver especial era su roja cabellera.

_-Hola, Himura!, no te vi entrar-_

Mostrando una linda sonrisa, -_si lo sé, me di cuenta perfectamente, si no llego ahora, es muy probable que en unas horas más, iba a levantarte desmayada del hielo_.-

_-Es verdad tienes toda la razón, jajaja, pero creo que tienes la solución, no es así?-_

_-Exactamente, he preparado una comida en mi casa, también he invitado a Megumi, dijo que más tarde nos alcanzará, y que viniera por ti, porque estaba segura que no tenías idea del tiempo transcurrido, y me asusta cada vez más cuanto te conoce, es increíble-_

Una linda sonrisa salió de los labios de Misao, -_si, sensei puede parecer estricta, pero es un amor, pero no le digas porque se enfada, pero realmente le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, es como una madre, y tú como mi hermano mayor-_

_-Misao..._- el joven la miro tiernamente y la abrazo fraternalmente, -_será mejor que nos apresuremos-_

La chica y Himura se subieron a un hermoso deportivo color blanco, para dirigirse a su destino.

El nombre del muchacho era Kenshin Himura, quien era medio hermano de Megumi por parte de la madre de ambos, al igual que ella se encargaban de conducir la carrera de patinaje de Misao, era un talentoso representante, quien antiguamente había llevado a la sima a otras patinadoras a pesar de su corta edad.

-_Ya llegamos_-

El estomago de la chica, se encargo de informar a su acompaante que estaba más ansioso de lo que ella pensaba.

_n///n_

_-Pobre estomago, es mejor atenderlo, rápido!-_

_-Kenshin!, que chistosito, pero si, tienes razón-_

Al ingresar al departamento del pelirrojo, a pesar de ser varón, tena todo en su lugar, y agregando los exquisitos aromas que provenan del lugar.

_-Himura, no dejas de sorprenderme, no cabe duda que si estas soltero es porque quieres, cualquier mujer morira por estar con un chico como tú-_

_-Misao, que cosas dices, pero eso no se pide simplemente se da, y cuando menos te lo imagines te pasará a ti también-_

Mientras charlaban temas personales del entrenamiento, negocios y personas del sexo opuesto, la mesa quedó servida y se pusieron a comer los deliciosos alimentos.

_-Esto esta riquísimo!, no cabe duda, si no es porque te va muy bien en las finanzas, deberías ser Chef-_

_-No tengo el valor que tú tienes Misao-_

_-A qué te refieres con eso?-_

_-Yo hago lo que tiene resultados, y mi pasión lo dejo como un simple pasatiempo, sin embargo tú, llevas a cabo lo que más amas, el patinaje, y día a día te lo demuestras a ti misma, eso es admirable, lo sabías?-_

_-Gracias por pensar así, yo creo que solo es cuestión de tiempo, y que todo se organice para que puedas cumplir tus sueños, estoy segura de ello-_

_-Confiaré en tus esperanzas, y trataré de tener algo de ellas-_

De repente se escuchó como tocaban a la puerta, los muchachos dieron por sentado que era la hermosa Megumi, sin errar en su idea.

_-Muchachos prendan la televisión!-_

_-Pero que pasa sensei?-_

_-En unos minutos, van a dar el anuncio de la competencia, y quiero ver si el patrocinador hizo bien su trabajo, tienes que salir Misao-_

Los tres se quedaron expectantes al anuncio televisivo. De repente dio inicio: "**_No dejes de asistir a las competencias de invierno, en donde increíbles deportistas como Kaoru Kamiya, Tomoe Yukishiro, Misao Makimachi, Sanosuke Sagara y Aoshi Shinomori, no te lo puedes perder!, primeras eliminatorias 15 de noviembre"._**

Un silencio perturbador se presento dentro de la habitación, nadie decía nada, pero parecía que muchos pensamientos surgían de cada uno, hasta que alguien se atrevió a romper la quietud.

_-Misao no cabe duda que la competencia no ser fácil, todas tienen grandes capacidades, y ellas tienen más tiempo que tú dentro de la contienda-_, decía el chico de cabellos rojos, con un poco de preocupación en su mirada.

_-Sí, lo sé, pero Himura, sabes que no me daré por vencida!-_

_-Estoy segura de eso-_, no tardó en decir una convencida Meguimi.

_-Sensei...-_

_-Pero no debes confiarte, debes prepararte, tienes todas las capacidades para logarlo-_

Las mejillas de la chica se pusieron un poco rosadas, -_gracias Megumi-sensei-_

_-Es un hecho que los contendientes varones ya son unos veteranos en la competencia, cada uno con su estilo, creo que ser muy interesante esa contienda-_

_-Tienes razón hermano, sin embargo veo muchas más cualidades en Shinomori-_, los ojos del chico mostraron algo de enojo al escuchar nombrarlo.

Misao noto un dejo de picarda en el comentario de su maestra, y la actitud adoptada por Kenshin, y no entendió el porqué, pero la hizo sentir extraña.

_-Será mejor que continué con mi entrenamiento, Himura, seras tan amable de llevarme al gimnasio para continuar, por favor-_

_-Claro que sí, vmonos!-_

* * *

Este es el fin del primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus comentarios, son importantes para una servidora.

Saludos a todos los lectores.

(un asunto importante, lo siento si encuentran palabras incomplentas, lo que ocurre que la página no me dejaba subir el documento hasta que lo hice como `página web, pero me cambió mucho del formato, entre ellos, me quito los acentos, las ñ. los guiones, entonces lo he compuesto lo màs que puedo, espero que no sea una molestia a la hora de estar leyendo)

Origett.


	2. Chapter 2

Hhola a todas y todos!!

Este es el segundo capítulo, espero que les agrade, nos vemos al final.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**_Corazón sobre hielo_**

**Capítulo 2**

El viento rozando las mejillas de la pelinegra, hacían que cerrara los ojos para disfrutar de esa agradable sensación, que era creada al ir en el convertible de su casi hermano. Su acompañante la miraba con mucho cariño y sin poderlo evitar, con la mano derecha despeino la cabellera de la chica, ella girando su rostro le regalo una sincera y tierna sonrisa.

_-Himura...-_ un dejo de duda se escuchó al decir su nombre

_-Dime Misao, qué pasa?-_ el chico seguía sujetando la cabeza de la patinadora y la miraba con atención, echando de vez en vez un vistazo al camino.

_-Muchas gracias por todo lo que hacen por mí... si no fuera por ti y Megumi, no sé que sería..._ -deteniendo el automvil de repente, el chico poso sus manos en cada uno de los hombros de la joven.

_-Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de este punto, y sabes que no tienes que dar las gracias por nada, al contrario, nosotros somos los que estamos agradecidos contigo, por impregnarnos siempre con tu alegra y entusiasmo, si no fuera por ti, tanto mi hermana como yo seguiríamos en un hoyo sin salida_ - Los ojos de Misao, brillaron un poco conmocionados por las palabras acabadas de mencionar.

_-¿__Y si los decepciono?, sabes, a pesar de todo, de repente me invaden dudas, quiero ser la mejor patinadora del mundo, pero al recordar mi pasado...-_ un protector abrazo hizo que la chica le dijera en susurros

**_-nunca me dejen sola, no quiero sentirme sola nunca más-_**

Mirándola fijamente, -_Misao, somos una familia, y te prometo que nunca más te sentirás sola, y de eso nos encargaremos nosotros, tu sólo preocúpate por disfrutar de tu pasión-_.

Una hermosa y sincera sonrisa escaparon de los labios de la chica, haciendo brillar nuevamente sus ojos esmeralda con la fuerza que la caracterizaba siempre,- _tienes mucha razón, mientras los tenga como mi familia, ¡todo saldrá bien!_ -dijo una Misao emocionada.

_--¡Así se dice Misao!_ -dijo el pelirrojo, poniendo nuevamente en marcha el automóvil. -_Ya falta_ _poco para llegar al gimnasio, vengo por ti más tarde, ¿a las 9 te parece?-_

_--¡Sí claro!, intentaré estar lista para ese momento, ya sabes que al emocionarme pierdo la noción del tiempo-_

--_Lo sé, por eso no te preocupes, yo sabré esperar-_ y unos instantes el auto se detuvo frente al gimnasio y la menuda chica se bajo, para ingresar rápidamente al lugar.

Pasadas las cinco treinta, Misao se dispuso a continuar con su entrenamiento, era importante dominar el triple Axel. El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente giro tras giro, la técnica iba mejorando, se escuchaba el relajante sonido del hielo rasgado por los patines y el compás en los ligeros pero concisos movimientos de piernas y brazos de la dama, parecía una pluma cayendo del cielo en un baile hipnotizante. Mientras caía del último salto, una voz la saco de concentración, -¡_Misao Makimashi!_ -, dijo un hombre alto, delgado y con un cigarrillo en su mano, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, sus ojos se cerraron esperando el inesperado golpe, sin embargo nunca llego.

Sin darse cuenta en un momento, sintió el cobijo de unos brazos sujetando su delicado cuerpo, al abrir los ojos lentamente y ver a la persona que la retenía su sorpresa fue doble, ya que el sujeto tenía un rostro familiar, sería imposible no reconocerlo si en cada esquina había un poster o comerciales y sin pensarlo, dos palabras salieron de su boca, -_Aoshi Shinomori..._ -éste hizo que los patines de la pelinegra tocaran el hielo.

Aún un poco consternada por la extraña situación, Misao dirigió una linda sonrisa al joven- ¡_gracias!_ -.

_-Te equivocas, no puedo creer que no sepas caer en el hielo teniendo este nivel de preparación-_ la voz del ojiazul, sonó despectiva, y fría, diez veces más helada que la pista en la que se encontraba.

Sintiendo como un balde de agua fría las palabras de su salvador, aún firme sobre el hielo, giro su rostro hacia la primera persona que dijo su nombre, quién traía un cigarrillo en sus manos, -¿_quién es usted?_ -dijo inmóvil esperando la respuesta del sujeto.

Tomando otro cigarrillo se acerco al borde de la pista-_ mi nombre es Hajime Saito-_ y con toda la tranquilad del mundo se dispuso a prenderlo e inhalarlo para después exhalar el humo, -_creo que como siempre Megumi no sabe llegar a los horarios pautados, tenemos que esperarla para hablarlo-_.

Misao, aún confundida por lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía dejar de observar al joven que estaba parado frente a ella, medía aproximadamente 1.85 de alto, se le podían calcular unos 26 años de edad, su semblante era de completa seriedad, sus ojos eran azules, profundos como el mar, pero con un dejo de soledad y tristeza, su tez era blanca, y sus cabellos negros caían sobre su rostro enmarcándolo a la perfección. La chica no lo podía creer, lo hermoso que se veía, los comerciales y anuncios se quedaban cortos, era mucho mejor de tan cerca, con su traje color azul marino, el cual portaba con una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, el que dejaba ver un poco de su espectacular torso al descubierto.

Aoshi ya se había percatado en la forma en que la chica lo miraba, por un momento, pensó que era igual a todas las admiradoras, sin embargo, al ver sus ojos sintió algo inexplicable, como si de repente todo desapareciera alrededor, y solo la fuerza y hermosura de esos ojos esmeralda importaran, jamás le había ocurrido algo así con ninguna persona. A punto de decirle que dejara de verlo, Megumi hizo su aparición, quitando un poco de la tensión que se respiraba en ese lugar.

_-Disculpen la tardanza, hubo un choque a unas cuadras de aquí, el cual causo mi demora-_

_-Las excusas no van contigo, ya es tarde, y Aoshi no puede perder el tiempo de esta forma, además tenemos que hablar seriamente, no estoy muy seguro de hacer este trato contigo, ya que tu patinadora no me parece nada fuera de lo normal, la analicé durante su práctica y comete demasiados errores en la técnica básica, Shinomori es un campeón, que puede arruinar su reputación por culpa de esa chiquilla-_, dijo el hombre que al mirarlo, se podían percibir rasgos de lobo, para después llevarse nuevamente su tabaco a los labios.

_-Es muy pronto para que realices una conclusión, pero no lo negaré, a Misao le falta aún camino por recorrer, sin embargo, tiene lo necesario para competir, tiene un gran talento, el cual no haba visto en muchos años, te pongo de plazo la competencia, ahí verás la capacidad que tiene, y después de ese día tomarás tu decisión final_ -. Un silencio sepulcral, hizo que a la chica de ojos verdes, un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo, pero en su mente no podía dejar de repetir las palabras dichas por su sensei, era verdad, apostaba mucho por ella, pero solo en momentos especiales lo hacía saber a los demás, lo que más le impresionó, fue con la determinación que habló con ese hombre, que tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

_-Entonces, ¿qué dices, aceptas?-_ , El hombre con rasgos de lobo, dirigió una mirada fría y sumamente calculadora, primero a la entrenadora para seguir con la chica sobre patines.

_-Está bien, estoy de acuerdo, el día de la competencia será decisivo-_, empezó a caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes detenerse y dirigir unas palabras a Misao, -_Mocosa, si no quedas entre las 3 primeras, no aceptaré el trato con Megumi_-, sin más dijo para seguir su camino.

La joven de cabello trenzado, solo asintió con la cabeza, no cabía duda, ese hombre no le simpatizaba, como se atrevía a decirle mocosa!, sin embargo las palabras de Aoshi la dejaron paralizada nuevamente.

_-La mediocridad no va conmigo-_, dando una media vuelta con suma elegancia y porte, para retirarse del recinto.

Como pudo, Misao, salió de la pista de hielo, para hablar con Megumi sobre lo ocurrido, ya que se encontraba aún perturbada y muy confundida; ya cambiada con su ropa normal, se sentó en una de las mesas que se localizaban en el gimnasio, colocándose frente a su entrenadora,-¿ _puede decirme qué ocurre?-_ .

_-Antes de iniciar, creo que te debo una disculpa, debí advertirte de esto con anterioridad, sin embargo no me fue posible, porque no estaba segura de la decisión de Saito, lo que ocurre es que tengo varios meses, para ser más exacta 3 meses intentándome acercar a él. Como bien sabes en la actualidad la mayor celebridad masculina del patinaje artístico en Japón es Aoshi Shinomori, y es verdad que su talento es único, pero no fue hasta que Hajime manejó su carrera-_.

Misao escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras de su sensei, sin embargo hasta ese momento no entendía la relación que exista entre ella y ellos, tranquilizó sus pensamientos para seguir poniendo completa atención, -_hace poco, me enteré por fuentes confiables que Shinomori, debía participar en una competencia en parejas en un campeonato internacional, es por eso, que me acerque a ellos, tú eres perfecta para ese puesto, pero, no eres la única en la lista, tanto Tomoe como Kaoru, son candidatas; la ventaja que tienes es que me he puesto en contacto primero que las otras entrenadoras y Saito ya te presta atención especializada a ti-_.

Aún incrédula a lo que sus oídos percibían, intentó articular palabras, - ..._yo...de pareja de Aoshi ¿estás segura sensei?_ -.

_--¡Claro que sí!, no tienes porque dudarlo, además, sera un enorme paso para tu carrera, recuerda que no podemos dar movimientos en falso, además, visualmente, son perfectos como pareja, son opuestos, pero eso hace un excelente equilibrio, así que no tienes tiempo que perder, debes prepararte, debemos acabar la rutina esta semana, para que las otras tres te encargues de perfeccionarlo-_

Motivada por las palabras de su entrenadora, su mirada volvía a transmitir esa gran fuerza, que por unos momentos estuvo turbada por la incertidumbre, -¡_Me esforzaré al máximo!, esta es la oportunidad de mi vida, y no la puedo dejar ir, no seré ninguna mediocre-_

_-Sí Misao, pero por hoy fue suficiente, nos iremos a casa, a descansar, ya has entrenado lo necesario-_

Las dos damas salieron del gimnasio, en ese preciso momento hacía su arribo, el joven de los cabellos de fuego, dirigiéndoles una cautivadora sonrisa, -_Vamos chicas, yo las llevo a su casa-_ en continuo Megumi se subió al lugar del copiloto, y la chica de la trenza en el asiento posterior, durante el trayecto fueron contándole a Kenshin, todos los detalles del encuentro de la tarde, y comentando la estrategia perfecta para que todo saliera de acuerdo a los planes.

Ya entrada la noche, la chica de cabellera trenzada yacía en su cama, cambiando de posición constantemente, no podía dejar de pensar en el plan perfecto para su carrera, Aoshi Shinomori, ese hombre que emanaba seriedad, profesionalismo, elegancia, y una carga sexual muy alta, sería que por eso atraía a tantas chicas. Por un momento Misao perdió la noción del tiempo, empezando a imaginar a ese chico tan majestuoso, que con solo recordar sus manos en su cuerpo cuando evito su caída, hacía que se estremeciera, eso jamás le había pasado con ningún hombre, el cansancio hizo que el sueño poco a poco fueran mermando sus pensamientos, perdiendo la perspectiva de estar despierta o dormida.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en la zona residencial, se encontraba la casa del joven de mirada de hielo, recostado en su cama, ya dispuesto a descansar, sin embargo al cerrar los ojos, veía esa penetrante mirada de esmeralda, tan profunda, que podía sentir como desnudaba su alma, sentía que podía ver en su interior, - _no puedo creer que siga pensando en eso, tengo que concentrarme en cosas más importantes-_, dijo entre susurros, con uno de sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y otro sobre su frente, quedándose dormido poco a poco.

El amanecer no se hizo esperar por mucho tiempo, los rayos de sol comenzaron a caer sobre el dulce rostro de la chica de cabellera de azabache, lentamente y con un poco de dificultad abrió sus ojos, sintiendo como la luz molestaba cada vez menos, estirando sus brazos se propuso levantarse para dirigirse a tomar una ducha e ir por algo de desayunar y así no perder más tiempo para irse a entrenar.

Ya estando lista se fue a sus clases de ballet, era una de sus pasiones, por eso amaba tanto el patinaje, para poder conjuntar a los dos; desde que tenía memoria, era lo que la mantenía viva.

Al pasar hacia el estudio de baile, en uno de los parques públicos una persona algo familiar se encontraba en uno de los columpios, tenía su mirada perdida en el infinito; al ser temprano no había tantas personas, solo una madre joven con su hijo pequeño en uno de los juegos, pero alejados de los columpios, al acercarse:

_--¿Estás bien, te puedo ayudar en algo?_ , poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro y dedicando una cálida sonrisa

Unos confundidos ojos azules se posaron en Misao, -¿_quién eres tú?-_ , dijo algo desconcertada, poniéndose de pie.

_-Discúlpame, no era mi intención molestarte, me llamo Misao Makimachi, te vi a lo lejos, y pensé que necesitabas ayuda-_.

_-Está bien, no te preocupes, solo pasaba por el parque y me dieron algo de nostalgia los columpios, me senté y de la nada apareciste, no me di cuenta que estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, pero gracias por preocuparte-_, de repente sus ojos se posaron en un delicado reloj, el cual hizo que la chica de ojos azules corriera en el acto.

_-Lo siento me tengo que ir-_ decía mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Con la mano medio levantada despidiéndose, -_pero no me dijiste tu nombre, estoy segura de conocerla, pero no recuerdo de dónde-_ decía la chica de ojos como la esmeralda, llevándose uno de sus delicados dedos a su mentón.

Mirando su propio reloj, se dio cuenta que iba con minutos de retraso, de inmediato corrió lo más rápido posible, para poder llegar a sus clases a tiempo.

En un hermoso convertible color plateado, se dirigían Saito y Aoshi, a su gimnasio privado, ambos vestidos de traje de diseñador, el joven de cabellos oscuros dirigía una mirada indiferente hacia lo que pasaba por la acera, -_qué es lo que piensas de que esa mocosa sea un candidato para concursar contigo- _dijo el hombre de rasgos de lobo.

Cerrando sus ojos, y después de meditarlo un momento, _-la competencia lo decidir_á- dijo para ver hacia afuera del coche nuevamente.

_-Te conozco demasiado bien, no me puedes negar que te da curiosidad, estoy seguro que te impactaron un poco las palabras que dijo Megumi, ella tiene años en esto del patinaje y nunca la haba visto apostar tanto por una persona, solo por eso decidí darle una oportunidad a esa chiquilla, algo de especial tendrá-_

La mirada de Aoshi, se dirigió hacia Saito, con un dejo de fastidio y un poco de coraje, de pensar en lo bien que lo conocía, lo único en lo que se haba equivocado, era en que no precisamente eran las palabras de la entrenadora, sino esos penetrantes ojos esmeralda. Regresando su vista a las afueras del automóvil, no lo poda creer, una radiante Misao corra para llegar al estudio de baile, el joven no pudo evitar ver, esos radiantes ojos verdes, que destellaban una fuerza imperceptible al ojo humano, pero para él era muy fácil percibirlo.

Saito se percato de la reacción de su pupilo, pero solo dijo, -_hablando del rey de Roma_-, con un poco de sarcasmo y picarda en su voz, esto hizo que Aoshi recuperara en cuestión de segundos su pose dura y fría de hace solo unos instantes, y sin comentar nada más durante el trayecto, hicieron arribo a su gimnasio.

El entrenamiento transcurrió como de costumbre, cada uno de los giros, saltos y coreografía, era efectuado con tal perfección, que los dioses griegos se sentirían celosos; a cada movimiento el estilo varonil y pulcro que emanaba Aoshi, se transformaba a una atmósfera de sensualidad incontrolable, era lo que además de su admirable técnica cautivaba tanto al público como a los jueces, sin embargo mucho era sonado, que a pesar de todo eso, al interpretar sobre el hielo, su mirada no transmitía mucho, pero era pasado de largo, por los incontables atributos que tenía esté hombre dentro y fuera de la pista.

Todo era rutinario, solo una cosa haca diferente este día, esos ojos color esmeralda, llenos de vida y determinación,- _ya es suficiente_-, dijo en un murmullo, Saito se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba,- _Aoshi,- ¿te encuentras bien?_- Los ojos fríos se dirigieron con un poco de sorpresa hacia su entrenador, -_si estoy bien_- y continuó con su entrenamiento.

Así pasaron varios días, la competencia estaba cada vez más cerca, lo único que faltaba era perfeccionar unos cuantos detalles, sin embargo, para Misao, se le estaba complicando, como decía Megumi, _-es tan extraño que puedas hacer unas técnicas espectaculares sobre el hielo, pero cuando se trata de unos cuantos detalles básicos, pierdas el control de la situación -_, ya eran pasadas las 7 de la noche, le haba dicho a Megumi, que le permitiera entrenar un poco más, que fuera por ella a las 10 de la noche, al ver su sensei la determinación que tena la chica, no tuvo más que acceder a sus peticiones.

En una de las televisoras locales, un apurado Saito, -_Aoshi, por favor adelántate y llévate el auto, tengo unos asuntos importantes que tratar_-.

_-Está bien-_, dirigiéndose a su coche, después de grabar una entrevista para una de las televisoras más importantes de Estados Unidos; por un momento se sintió aliviado de quedarse solo, dio marcha al carro, para manejar a su departamento, pero había una desviación por el boulevard más próximo a su casa, así que decidió rodear, sin darse cuenta, estaba pasando a un costado del gimnasio donde entrenaba Misao, y al ver las luces encendidas, supo que estaba ahí, sin pensarlo dos veces, estacionó el automóvil, y se bajo para entrar al lugar.

La pista musical inicio, y la rutina de Misao no se hizo esperar, sus movimientos eran elegantes y delicados, su agilidad, era incomparable, su elasticidad y gracia, hacían que todos los sentidos se dirigieran hacia su interpretación, un doble Axel, fue ejecutado, descendiendo con exactitud, un loop le continuó, los ojos expectantes de Aoshi, por una extraña razón no podan dejar de observar la interpretación de la joven, solo situaciones básicas en la rutina, como recuperar la totalidad de la fuerza en las piernas para continuar con los demás movimientos, restaban un poco de precisión al momento de seguir con la coreografía, antes de finalizar, el tan ansiado triple Axel, se hizo presente, estaba perfecto y lo que jamás dejo de brillar, fue la determinación y emoción en los ojos de la pelinegra.

_-Te falta fuerza en las piernas-_, dijo el joven con ojos como el hielo, con pose analizadora, una mano en el mentón y otra sosteniendo su codo. Misao salió del trance de la interpretación, sus ojos mostraron la impresión de ver a una persona parada tan cerca de la pista, y más que eso, se trataba de él!, -_¡Aoshi!_- , al darse cuenta que ese majestuoso hombre se encontraba ahí, tan cerca, sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerza, haciendo que los patines perdieran el control, en un instante estaba sentada en el hielo.

_-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!_- , dijo sin perder el tono frío de su voz, rápidamente Aoshi se localizaba en la pista ayudando a Misao a ponerse de pie, _-sí, me encuentro bien...-_, decía con las mejillas rojas aún impactada por su presencia y por haber caído de forma tan torpe. En un instante el apuesto joven, extendía su mano, para ayudarla a levantarse, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, hacía parecer todo como un sueño, o que mientras realizaba la práctica, hubo un accidente muy fuerte en el que la cabeza rebotó sobre el hielo, haciendo tener alucinaciones como estas. Tomando su mano, en un momento ya se encontraba sobre sus patines, sus miradas se entrelazaron, percibiendo la soledad y tristeza de su alma, era extraño, cómo esos sentimientos salían a flote cuando los veía, mientras que él sentía como las esmeraldas podían penetrar rápidamente hasta su alma, sabía que no podía permanecer así por más tiempo, soltando bruscamente su mano de la de Misao. A este gesto la pelinegra se llevó al pecho la mano rechazada.

_-Disculpa si te disgusta, pero tú fuiste quien entro aquí, me sorprendiste...¿ te puedo ayudar en algo?_-(es increíble, como es posible que me esté disculpando, cuando él fue quien entro aquí y me asusto).

Aoshi, se quedó meditando con su semblante indiferente por unos instantes,(es verdad, no tengo ninguna escusa, solo entré, tenía pensado solo ver la rutina e irme, nunca pensé que realmente fuera tan buena), _-tu técnica carece de bases, lo que necesitas es fortalecer un poco más las piernas, y equilibrar un poco más tu columna, porque después de los saltos pierdes precisión-_, su tonalidad no cambió, sin embargo era verdad lo que decía, estaba fallando en esos aspectos, y si no haca algo las puntuaciones finales serían bajas a causa de descontar los "detallitos".

_-Gracias, sí lo sé, esas son mis debilidades, pero ya he realizado varios entrenamientos exclusivos para eso, y no he obtenido los resultados completos-_, un dejo de tristeza empezó a aparecer en los ojos de Misao, sin saber porqué, el corazón de Aoshi se encogió tan repentinamente, que sin pensarlo dos veces salió de sus labios.

_-Yo te puedo decir cómo hacerlo-_, colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro, aunque su voz era fría se perciba el tono de apoyo y ayuda, as que sin dudarlo, se puso a su disposición.

_-Vuelve a repetir los saltos, pero tu brazo debe estar a 95 grados, la pierna a 90; que ya los realizas, sin embargo en breves intervalos, lo bajas como 3 grados o te excedes, eso hace que pierdas un poco el control cuando terminas-_, después de salir del trance de su voz varonil, y sus observaciones tan detalladas, se dispuso a realizar los saltos siguiendo cada una de sus indicaciones, saliendo cada vez mejor cada una de las ejecuciones, de cierta forma, era verdad lo que decía Megumi, Misao tena algo especial, y no solo era su increíble habilidad en el hielo, sino la determinación y la rapidez que tenía para recuperarse y superar los obstáculos; en menos de una hora, ya estaban casi perfeccionadas las técnicas, gracias a sus observaciones.

_--¡Muchas gracias!-_ , una amplia y hermosa sonrisa se colocó en los labios de la chica,- _si no fuera por ti, no sé si hubiera podido lograrlo, estaba algo frustrada porque independientemente de si quedo en la competencia en los primeros puestos o no,¡ a mí tampoco me gusta la mediocridad!_- , la última palabra resonó en el recinto, era verdad, había dicho eso la primera vez, de cierta manera lo hacía sentirse culpable, sin embargo las palabras dichas por ella le sorprendieron aún más.

_-A la competencia yo daré más del 100%, si no quedo, no ser por mediocridad, sino porque las demás competidoras tienen mayor nivel; ¡en la pista de hielo, yo pongo mi alma, vida y corazón!, así que ten la seguridad que lo haré bien-_, cada una de las palabras, hacían que la mirada de Misao, destellarán chispas de determinación, por otra parte, no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso a un hombre tan imponente como Aoshi, y lo más impresionante que las estuviera recibiendo con respeto, estaba claro que no hay que juzgar al libro por la portada, ambos habían comprendido eso; sus miradas nuevamente se entrelazaron, por una extraña razón el tiempo perdió su noción, hasta que el sonido de un celular cortó el contacto visual.

_-Dime Saito-_su voz se escuchaba tan varonil, era embriagante, no podía ser posible que una persona podía ser tan perfecta, seguía pareciendo todo un sueño, -_estoy cerca-_,sin querer Misao avanzó un paso sobre el hielo, sin pensar en lo que pasaría, el varonil cuerpo que se encontraba cerca, dio un paso hacia ella, quedando tan cerca como si fuera un abrazo, sintiendo su pecho sobre su delicada mejilla , el rojo carmesí no tardó mucho en hacer acto de presencia, sentía como el corazón se le saldría de lugar, su aroma era embriagante y sentir su firme pecho tan cerca era mortal; además no era frío como pensaba tena cierta calidez abrigadora, todo paso tan rápido que la chica de cabellera azabache optó por permanecer inmóvil, pudiendo escuchar un poco de la conversación que salía de la bocina del celular, _-en dónde estás Aoshi, pude oír las cuchillas sobre el hielo-_, el joven de los ojos como el hielo se empezó a comportar más arisco en sus contestaciones y tonalidad de voz, -_nos vemos en un momento-_, cerrando en una especie de golpe el teléfono celular.

_-Misao, no debes decir a nadie que estuve aquí, te podría meter en problemas-_, poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios de la patinadora, en señal de guardar silencio, el gesto los sorprendió a ambos, sintiendo una enorme calidez en un simple roce, Aoshi, emprendió su salida, y antes de salir de la pista se giro para decirle,- _estaré al pendiente de tu avance-_ saliendo definitivamente del lugar.

Con una mano temblorosa se llevó una de sus manos para proteger el lugar en donde haba estado el roce de aquel hombre tan varonil, sentía como ardía, no poda creerlo, solo había sido un roce, y no era capaz de controlar sus sentidos, además, su advertencia tena en ella su nombre, fue hermoso escuchar su nombre en la voz y presencia de Aoshi, seguía sintiendo que eran solo alucinaciones que en cualquier momento sonaría el despertador para comenzar un nuevo día, pero eso no ocurrió, en cambio volvió a abrirse la puerta del gimnasio, el corazón de la pelinegra se aceleró tanto, que sentía que saldría por su boca en cualquier momento, _-acaso regresó-_, dijo en un murmullo nervioso, pero en su lugar otra forma conocida apareció.

_--¡Himura!-_ , por una parte sintió un gran alivio, pero por otro una sensación de desilusión, nunca pensó sentir eso, al estar en presencia de su querido Himura, pero comprendió que era porque quería verlo, saber que todo esto no había sido un especie de alucinación.

_--¿Te veo algo perturbada Misao, qué te paso?_- , la chica salió lo más rápido que pudo de la pista, para irse a cambiar,-¿ _perturbada yo?_- , con una sonrisa algo fingida y controlada,- _lo que ocurre es que el entrenamiento estuvo difícil, pero solo fue eso-_, terminó para irse a los vestidores.

_--A mí me parece que le paso algo, pero ser mejor que me lo diga de propia mano-_

_--No puedo creer lo bien que me conoce Himura, ser mejor que me tranquilice, sino, empezará el interrogatorio, y la verdad no sé cómo empezar, sera tan sencillo solo decir lo que paso pero estos sentimientos que tengo no los entiendo, y no podría darme a explicar, ser mejor que me distraiga un poco-_ dijo entre murmullos la chica de ojos como la esmeralda, mientras se cambiaba sus ropas.

Al salir del lugar, Misao le dirigió una sincera sonrisa a Kenshin, -_oye Himura, sería mucha molestia si te pidiera que me cocinaras algo para la cena-_, dijo con la voz esperanzada de un niño que espera que le compren un delicioso dulce, una amplia sonrisa del chico de cabello como el fuego no se hizo esperar_,-Claro que sí, ¡tú solo pídemelo y encantado de complacerte!,solo que hay un pequeño detalle...-_, lo miro con algo de intriga

--_Qué es lo que ocurre-_

--_Lo que pasa es que no tengo bien surtida mi alacena, te molestaría primero pasar por las compras?-_

--_No es ningún problema, por mi encantada!- _

La cena estuvo esplendida, como solo Himura poda hacerla, todo correctamente bien equilibrado para no subir de peso, y con los nutrientes necesarios para tener energía para continuar con el entrenamiento, en algunas ocasiones escuchaba en las competencias, a las demás patinadoras que les era muy difícil llevar una dieta, porque sus sabor era espantoso, y eso siempre le hacía pensar que gracias a Himura no tenía que preocuparse en esos detalles, _-veo que ya te sientes mejor, será mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana te espera un día muy pesado-_ decía con tanto cariño, que definitivamente hacía que el ambiente pareciera de completa tranquilidad, comprensión, y lo más importante, un hogar.

_-Gracias Himura, la cena estuvo deliciosa, y parece que me leyeras la mente, ya me siento cansada, me daré una ducha, y descansaré, hasta mañana_- lo dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, para caminar hacia su departamento que estaba a un lado del de Kenshin; ya se encontraba por abrir la puerta, pero lo que dijo la dejo en frío.

_-Misao, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, para lo que necesites, tienes mi completa discreción solo espero que Shinomori no te haya lastimado, no te pido que me lo cuentes ahora, pero cuando te sientas preparada aquí estaré para escucharte, no lo dudes ni un momento-_, sentía como el corazón súbitamente palpitaba sin control, en ese momento experimentó tanta culpabilidad, que le empezaba ser difícil verlo a los ojos, solo dijo.

_-Lo sé pero por ahora lo único que te puedo decir es que estoy bien, pero no puedo darme a explicar, porque ni yo misma me entiendo...por eso no comenté nada...dime, ¿se vieron en la entrada del gimnasio?-_

_-No, lo vi cuando estaba próximo a estacionarme, pero se veía tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de mi presencia, y solamente arranco su automóvil-  
_

_-Himura..., por favor no le comentes nada a Megumi, yo se lo diré...-_

_-Está bien, no diré nada, pero si pasa algo que te lastime, ahí no podré guardar silencio, Misao_-, las palabras dichas por él, la inquietaban, parecía que hablaba con resentimiento, eso era lo que más la desconcertaba, _-te lo prometo, te mantendré informada-_, sin más se dirigió a su departamento.

Después de tomar una ducha, se dispuso a dormir, sentía un poco oprimido el pecho, lo que había dicho Himura, la hacían sentir inseguridad, como si existiera algo de trasfondo, sin embargo eso no era todo lo que ponía así su corazón, cuando se venían las imágenes estando cerca de Aoshi, el pecho se aceleraba con un regocijo desconocido, sin control alguno, y con solo recordar, su aroma, su porte, su rostro, su delicado rose de su dedo con sus labios, hacían que el corazón diera un vuelco, con tantas emociones era difícil conciliar el sueño, pero con tanto cansancio debido a la práctica, sus ojos se fueron cerrando irremediablemente.

Después de la "reprimenda otorgada por Saito", el apuesto Aoshi, se encontraba en su estudio, verificando la agenda del día siguiente, de tanto a tanto, se observaba la mano con la que había acariciado los labios de Misao, eran tan suaves y rosados, jamás había pasado más de un minuto pensando en otra persona que no fuera él, y tampoco sensaciones de calidez y otras más que salían a su encuentro, eran tan repentinas, y desconocidas, que se llevó una mano a su frente en signo de confusión, dando una última ojeada a la agenda, se dispuso a ir a descansar.

Continuará...

* * *

Este es el final de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, como se dan cuenta, ambos se encuentran confundos, a ver qué pasa jeje, la competencia se desarrollar en el siguiente capítulo, muchas situaciones interesantes y personas nuevas se encontrarán, existen varios cabos sueltos, que irán tomando forma, dejen sus reviews, son importantes!!!, quiero saber que les está pareciendo la historia, prometo que al paso de los capátulos irá subiendo de tono, jejej n///n.

Por mi parte es todo, actualizaré pronto, espero sus comentarios.

Matane!!!!

p.d.:Lo siento si encuentraron palabras algo mochas, lo que pasa que no sé porqué la página solo me deja subir con formato de web, eso hace que se quiten todas las letras que tienen acentos, o eñes, los guiones y algunos signos de puntuación, intenté corregir lo más que pude, pero a veces se me pasan algunas palabras.

Origett


End file.
